


Early

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud's 'vacation' goes awry.





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Mailing List; a 15 Minute Ficlet, "Quote of the Day #11", whatever that was. ^^;; 
> 
> ~2003

Cloud was not happy that his brief vacation to Traverse Town, if it could be called anything of a vacation at all, now involved patching roofs. The day before a particularly violent and wholly unexpected thunderstorm had downright ravaged the city, leaving quite a few people with drips in their kitchens.

And as usual, the most competent of citizens were sent to the roofs, Cloud among them. The basics were easy enough and he was quite amused to see that somewhere over the years, Leon had become quite adept at this. Not that being Leon's assistant was exactly gratifying. More like embarrassing.

Besides, it was early. Really early. They were bound to wake people up with their heavy boots tromping over rooftops. And it wasn't like it was going to rain again any time soon.

"Wouldn't it have been better to sleep in?" Cloud asked, rolling a couple of nails in his hand as he watched Leon tar over a small patch.

"But then we'd waste the whole day doing this. Better to get it over," Leon replied, eyeing Cloud for a moment before going back to work. "We do have a fair share of catching up to do and I'd rather not do it all up here."

"You've really made a home for yourself here, haven't you?" Leon seemed to be doing the best, after all. Himself? He had nothing, nowhere to call home, no possessions to speak of...

"If I asked you to stay, would you?" Leon asked, making deliberate eye contact.

Cloud knew how loaded that question was and honestly couldn't find an answer within himself. So much had happened, so much he hadn't had a chance to say anything about yet. As if they could instantly pick up from a decade before...

Leon chose to answer instead.

"Wouldn't work, would it? Two loners like us... still, it's better not to waste the day."


End file.
